


Decenniums

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous and sexy four part story about Brian and Justin post 513 through four decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decenniums

_ ** Decenniums** _  
[ ](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/147717.html)

Written for [](http://silmarwen-85.livejournal.com/profile)[**silmarwen_85**](http://silmarwen-85.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/qaf_giftxchnge/profile)[**qaf_giftxchnge**](http://community.livejournal.com/qaf_giftxchnge/) 2009  
**Genre:**Future  
**Pairing/character/theme/focus:** Brian/Justin LOVE &amp; the gang  
[](http://silmarwen-85.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://silmarwen-85.livejournal.com/)**silmarwen_85**'s specifications: _A fic following Brian and Justin through their life/relationship together; from when they first meet, until they are old and grey (70 and 58 respectively). May be in 4 parts, one for each decade?_  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Summary:** A humorous and sexy four part story about Brian and Justin post 513 through four decades.  
Thanks to [](http://sunshinyday5762.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sunshinyday5762.livejournal.com/)**sunshinyday5762** for betaing.  
(This is complete, obviously, but I might write more in this verse some time in the future)  
  


### 

Decenniums

 

**Decennium One**

"So let me get this straight," Justin huffed. "The real reason you want to get married, which is totally out of the blue, is because you're freaking out about turning forty, isn't it?"

"Before I even begin to answer that ridiculous, cocky and possibly rhetorical question, we need to be clear on something."

Justin asked, "And that is?" Really, he was quite sure that the whole point of the conversation was to produce clarity on multiple levels.

Brian gave Justin a sly smirk and replied, "There is _nothing_ that you will ever get straight, Justin."

Justin turned away from Brian and looked out his studio windows. He gave himself a minute to prepare. He didn't understand how Brian could ask him to marry him one minute and revert back to being 'avoidance with annoyance Brian' two minutes later. Justin loved that Brian and didn't mind if he made an appearance on a daily, hourly or even minute-to-minute basis when the mood fit. But while he was trying to understand why Brian asked him to marry him again, not so much.

"I'm not freaking out about turning forty," Brian spoke, using a serious tone of voice. He gave in because he hadn't gotten any reaction from Justin and it had really begun to bother him. It was funny how sometimes he forgot that they could be done with talking and get to the fucking if he would just say what he should, what he needed to say.

Justin was secretly happy that his silence had worked much quicker than it usually did. He faced Brian once again with an incredulous expression adorning his face and stated, "That's bullshit, Brian. You got Botox just last week."

"Jealous that I nearly look your age?" Brian proudly asked. He reached out and ran his thumb across the barely-there crow's feet beside Justin's right eye.

"That'll never happen, Brian," Justin said confidently, batting the man's hand away from him. "I know I'm fucking gorgeous, but you should really stop trying right now if that's your goal. There's no way in hell you could ever look like you're..."

"A teeny-bopper?" Brian supplied, interrupting Justin's ego.

"Eww, you're still into that shit? I thought you grew out of that when I got abs," Justin laughed.

Brian lifted the hem of Justin's shirt and smiled appreciatively. "You're the only boy I ever..."

"Loved?" Justin cut in.

Brian let the shirt drop back in place, drew his lips in and gave Justin a shy smile. "Actually, I was going to say fucked," he said, though he knew that it was true on both counts. "When I was a teenager I just loved being a co-conspirator to the men I fucked breaking the law."

"You were a rebel," Justin's voice was thick and his tone low. Teenage Brian was one of many things he thought about when he jerked off by himself. He wrapped his arms around Brian's back and pushed his groin against Brian's, letting him feel how hard he'd gotten in only a matter of seconds.

Brian lazily slipped his hands down into Justin's sweatpants and palmed his perky ass. "Are you going to marry me or not?" he asked, his middle fingers dipping in between Justin's cheeks, seeking out his warm core.

Justin's tongue made a path along Brian's neck and up to his ear where he whispered, "You have to tell me why you want to marry me first."

"It isn't because I'm turning forty," Brian assured, allowing two fingers from his left hand to dance outside of Justin's asshole.

Justin spread his legs to give Brian easier access and held onto his shoulders for balance. "Then why? Why now? We have everything anyone else that's married has. We even have something that Ben and Michael won't ever have," he told him in a husky voice. "So why do you want to get married, Brian?"

Brian dipped his pointer finger inside Justin first and quickly followed with his middle finger. He cocked his head to the side and captured Justin's mouth just as he moaned, swallowing the sound and feeling the vibration and need from it in his own dick.

"Why?" Justin asked, panting as he pulled out of the kiss.

Brian pressed roughly against Justin's prostate and replied, "Because it's time."

Justin figured that he could accept that answer, so he pushed Brian away, his ass stinging a little as his fingers left his body. He didn't give a fuck; he'd become a needy wanton slut all because of those three little words.

Brian stood in shock, watching as Justin threw off his shirt, stepped out of his pants and hopped onto one of the angled drawing tables, supporting his weight by placing his feet high and wide. He hardly had enough time to take off his own shirt while he tried to recall if Justin had agreed to marry him or if at that particular moment he really cared if he had.

"Let's do it," Justin spoke, his right hand touching his hole.

Brian almost gave Justin a sarcastic remark about how they weren't in junior high and that if he couldn't say 'come fuck my brains out', then he shouldn't be doing it. But by the time he was completely naked and his eyes had managed to stop staring at Justin's asshole and look at Justin's facial expression. He realized exactly why Justin had chosen those words.

"You're a sentimental twat," Brian told Justin, smiling appreciatively. He applied the lube he'd retrieved from the pocket of his jeans to his dick and pressed the head of his cock against Justin's tight entrance.

Justin smiled smugly and wrapped his legs around Brian's back, drawing him closer. One of his hands played with his own cock and the other cupped the back of Brian's neck, bringing his lips close to his own.

Brian held still, breathing against Justin's waiting mouth, dick leaking against Justin's waiting hole, and then he rammed forward, encasing himself inside him in one smooth thrust. His mouth inhaled Justin's pleasurable cry, his lips sucked on his greedy tongue and he felt Justin squeezing him so tight he knew his hips would have bruises on them when they were finished.

Justin took his hand off his cock and smoothed both of them against Brian's cheeks to forcibly separate their mouths. "That...that was fast," he told him, his ass burning as he tried to accustom himself to the barely-prepared-for and quick entry.

Brian chuckled, causing his dick to move around inside Justin. "You want me to take it slow, like the first time?"

Justin rolled his eyes dramatically and replied, "You call me sentimental? You're a ridiculously romantic twat if I've ever seen one."

"I'm not a twat," Brian grumbled, slowly pulling his hips back. He allowed Justin's tight muscles to hold the crown of his cock within him.

"An asshole, then," Justin supplied lamely. It was too difficult to think of good insults with Brian's dick poised to fuck his ass.

"And you had to ask why I wanted to marry you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Decennium Two**

Brian tossed the dull blade for his razor into the garbage can beside the bathroom sink. Before the domed lid's door could swing completely closed, his eyes caught something that left him particularly curious. He walked over to the bathroom door, shut and locked it. It wouldn't do if Justin caught him bare ass naked going through the garbage.

Brian Kinney would never dig around in a bathroom trash can, not unless it was completely and totally necessary. He lifted the stainless steel lid, placed it on the tile beside the base and peered inside. Yes, it was definitely necessary. He'd even go so far as to say it was a matter of life and death. Before he retrieved the item that caused him to smirk deviously, he reasoned with himself for a moment.

Their cleaning ladies had come three days ago. They always did a thorough job so it wasn't as though he was going to catch anything by sticking his hand in the trash can. These thoughts also allowed him to construct a timeline of when what had been done had actually taken place. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed. That really threw him.

Brian sighed in disgust and reached in to grab the item. As he lifted it he saw there was another one almost exactly like it right under it. He chuckled as he looked at both, being careful not to touch them too much and placed them back into the trash can.

After leaving the trash can to look as it had before he touched it, he scrubbed his hands and arms up to his elbows.

"Brian, come on," Justin called from behind the closed door. "We're going to be late and I don't even want to go in the first place. If you're not out here in five minutes I'm locking myself in my studio for the night!"

"I told you that you'd be paid back in full for what you did to me two years ago, Sunshine," Brian snarked back. "I'll be out in a minute.

Brian could hear Justin grumbling obscenities before the slamming of their bedroom door followed.

He almost felt a little bad for the guy. But as he looked at his reflection and ran a comb through his thick head of auburn hair, he just couldn't muster the emotion. A devious smile played on his lips. He wondered when they would come up with something that worked better than Botox because it definitely wasn't doing what it used to do for the lines around his mouth. He forced himself to stop smiling and heaved a relieved sigh as the lines disappeared.

***

"I hatechu," Justin mumbled drunkenly.

Brian hoped the black icing that had stained Justin's mouth wouldn't transfer to his own. He had been wanting to kiss Justin's pitiful frown all night and he just couldn't take waiting anymore.

"I'm not drunk enough to not be mad at you," Justin pointed out, stepping away from Brian's advances.

Brian received and icy, yet glassy glare from Justin and reconsidered the toast he was about to make. He really didn't want Justin getting so drunk that he'd pass out. No matter what Justin thought, Brian knew that he was on his way to being three sheets to the wind. He remembered that he still hadn't given Justin his birthday present and figured that if it made him happy, then his toast wouldn't be so bad.

"You're the most fabulous forty-year-old I've ever seen," Emmett gushed, wrapping his arms around Justin.

Brian's eyes narrowed as he watched Justin give his friend a tight hug and follow it with a kiss. He laughed to himself when he saw Justin had left a small black mark on the other man's face but frowned quickly. Justin would be leaving that black mark everywhere he kissed him too.

"I can't believe I'm so old," Justin groaned.

"Oh, honey. You barely look thirty," Emmett replied kindly. He clinked his martini glass with Justin's margarita glass. "You've aged better than all of us, which really isn't fair since you were younger to begin with."

"I haven't aged that well. But at least I'm not fifty-two," Justin told Emmett. "I can deal with being forty."

Brian walked closer to Justin and growled into his ear, "I'm fifty-one."

Justin pinched Brian's hip and smiled smugly as he replied, "Have you turned into Ted, Brian?"

"Is that an accountant joke?" Emmett asked. "Or an age joke?"

Justin twirled his fingers in his hair and coyly replied, "Both."

Brian didn't need to reconsider his toast at all.

***

"I knew I should've made you all eat real food before you filled up on cake and booze," Debbie admonished the group around the table.

"Ma, there was no way Justin could survive Brian's Black Death extravaganza without being drunk," Michael reminded his mother as he placed the second tray of ziti on the table.

"Well, you all better eat," Debbie demanded, pointing her finger at each one of the boys.

"Deb, I'm not really," Justin tried to protest because he didn't feel like eating but he stopped talking when he saw the woman's face fall. "I'm not really that drunk," he told her instead.

It was like that more often than not when they were all able to find time to have dinner these days. Everyone was busy and everyone was much too old to be dancing at Babylon. Well, okay, Justin probably could still pull it off, and of course Gus went, but no one else sitting around the table had stepped foot in there in years.

Michael and Ben had adopted three other kids and were busy with their school activities constantly. Ted and Blake spent the majority of their free time seeing every opera they could on the east coast. Emmett and Drew, well Brian wasn't quite sure what they spent their time doing besides catering and planning parties, but they were usually busy on the Sundays that Debbie would call them all over for dinner. Lindsay and Melanie were still living in Toronto maintaining lucrative careers as an art dealer and lawyer. Gus and Jenny Rebecca both lived in Pittsburgh and were going through boyfriends faster than Emmett once did.

Carl had died three years ago and Debbie still lived in the same house. It was newly remodeled now, thanks to a generous mother's day gift where all the boys chipped in that same year. She definitely didn't work at the diner any longer, hadn't in a long time. Debbie had marched in her last Pride parade two years ago but had given in and ridden their float as Grand Marshall that year. Most of her days were spent sitting with Michael in his comic book shop knitting scarves, hats and gloves for charity.

Unlike the others, Brian and Justin made it to dinner at Debbie's house every Sunday unless they were out of town. Which is why when Brian realized Justin's fortieth birthday fell on Sunday, he knew that he would have to go all out and celebrate it there.

Brian knew that even with all his teasing Justin would never expect that Debbie would allow him to turn her house into some over-the-hill bash. Justin knew that there would be a party; he knew there would be jokes made about him too. But Justin would never expect that Debbie, who had surpassed forty before he even met her, would encourage Brian's devious side. But she had. In fact, she found the idea of her Sunshine turning forty to be just as hilarious as Brian and helped him plan the whole thing.

Brian had gone all out. He ordered cheesy party supplies online and forced Gus to help him hang black streamers and balloons everywhere possible in Debbie's kitchen and living room. He'd even placed black candles in the bathroom upstairs and a banner on the door that read 'Forty isn't old if you're a tree, be kind and wash after you pee'. Debbie had found that one particularly entertaining and wished she could silk-screen it onto a t-shirt.

When Justin had walked in to see all of his family, minus his mother who was out of town visiting Molly, it took him a split-second to notice the decor. Brian had Gus filming the whole thing and couldn't wait to see the video of Justin's near-breakdown as he tried to be pleasant, at first. Then Justin started drinking and poking fun at everyone else. Besides Gus, he was the youngest one in the house. He easily forgot that his friends had come to the party dressed head-to-toe in black and chatted merrily with them, but he didn't give Brian any reprieve.

Even now, as Justin talked with their friends, he'd slip Brian a sneer for no good reason at all! Brian was extremely annoyed. Justin was having far too much fun for his liking.

At his fiftieth birthday party, his husband had re-created his thirtieth and went a step beyond anything Brian would have ever imagined. Justin put an obituary in the paper that made Brian sound as though he was a heterosexual, church going, opera loving geek. Brian had clients calling Kinnetik and offering condolences. He still met people he hadn't seen in a while and the first thing out of their mouths was, 'I thought you died.' It was sort of funny and Brian took it all like a champ. He knew he would have his revenge.

Brian raised his fork and clinked his wine glass, bringing everyone's conversations to a halt. "I'd like to make a toast," he said once everyone's eyes were on him.

"Brian, I don't need a toast," Justin grumbled, sipping his wine.

"Oh, I think it's romantic," Emmett praised.

"I doubt it will be," Michael said rightfully.

"Don't be so negative," Ben chided his husband.

"Michael's right," Ted added, covering his ears for a moment. "This isn't going to be good."

"Will all of you shut the fuck up so I can make my toast?" Brian yelled.

"Get on with it," Debbie ordered, raising her glass.

Justin slowly raised his glass up to everyone else's and gave Brian a sweet smile.

"Happy Fortieth, Sunshine," Brian spoke in a deep voice. "You're the most talented man I know."

Everyone waited for a moment for Brian to say more but when it seemed like he wasn't going to, they all clinked their glasses together.

"I never would've guessed you've been boxing yourself blond if I hadn't seen the boxes of hair dye myself," Brian spoke loudly. "It seems your talent for mixing colors doesn't only apply to painting."

The room went completely silent for a split second.

Justin shook his head and smiled widely. "Since Brian's so into revealing secrets," he said, putting his glass down as he pushed his chair out from the table and stood up. "You all must know that we have a tradition." He turned to Gus and spoke, "You might want to cover your ears."

Gus grimaced and did as Justin suggested.

Brian was horrified. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, making everyone laugh.

Justin pulled on Brian's arm. "Come on, time to get home so I can give you my birthday spankings before I get my present."

Brian bolted up out of his chair and gave Justin a murderous look.

"What's your present?" Blake asked, even though he and everyone else knew what Justin was referring to.

Justin slapped Brian's ass as hard as he possibly could. "His ass, of course."

Brian really didn't care that he was following Justin out of the house like a puppy on a leash. He wouldn't be seeing the lot of them for a while and their laughter and his son's wail of 'Covering my ears didn't work' were much worse than what Justin was going to give him.

Maybe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Decennium Three**

"Trampa!" Gavin Kinney ran excitedly into Brian's office, his voice booming off the walls.

"Shh," Gus admonished, following his three-year-old into the office. "People are working."

"Sowwy," Gavin said, just as loudly.

Brian bent down, ignoring the creaking in his limbs as he did and picked up his grandson. "What are you doing here?" he asked him.

Gavin kissed Brian's cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Daddy bwoght me," he said simply.

"You said you were going to lunch," Brian said, not that he minded seeing his grandson.

"I brought lunch to you," Gus replied. He held up the large paper bag of food from his husband's Italian restaurant.

"I gets to eat meatbaws," Gavin told Brian. "But no sacceti cause Daddy says it's too messy."

"Daddy's right," Brian replied, placing the boy in his office chair.

"Yours stuffs is gone," Gavin observed, his big hazel eyes looking around the room.

"That's because it's going to be your Daddy's office now," Brian told the child. He felt a swell of pride and a little tinge of sadness prick his heart.

"I brought you ziti," Gus said. "It's not as good as Debbie made but don't tell Nick I said that. It's good though."

"Comfort food?" Brian groused. "Why is it that everyone is acting like I'm going to die today?"

Gus laughed at his father as he began to take out the containers of food. "Everyone is looking at me like I'm going to kill them."

"You have to keep up with family image," Brian snarked.

"Daddy's nice!" Gavin yelled hopping out of the chair.

"Yes, he is," Brian agreed, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. "But sometimes you have to be mean to get people to do what you want them to do."

"You do?" Gavin asked in wonder.

"Dad," Gus sighed, "don't tell him that."

Brian rolled his eyes but appeased his son. "No. The trick to getting what you want to is to..."

"Kill them with kindness," Justin cut into the conversation as he strode into Brian's office. He waved a bag that contained Brian's favorite pastries from the bakery down the street.

"No one's killing anyone," Gus told his son quickly. "It's a funny way to speak; it means be really nice and they be will be really nice too, eventually."

Brian snorted at Gus's explanation and turned his attention to Justin. "Are those chocolate cheese cake dream pastries?" he asked hesitantly.

Justin gave Brian a kiss that was almost inappropriate for a three-year-old to see before he replied, "Of course."

"You two are going to put me in an early grave," Brian grumbled while taking the bag from Justin and looking inside it.

"Hi, Gwampa Jus," Gavin sing-songed while batting his eyelashes.

"Hello, Gavin," Justin said in just as silly of a voice. He kissed the top of the boy's hair and asked, "Why aren't you at preschool?"

"Today is speckle," Gavin answered.

"Special," Brian corrected. He gave Justin and Gus a firm look. "It's not that special. You two are both sentimental twaaaah!" Brian looked back and forth at Gus and Justin. "I can't believe you'd both hit me in front of a child."

"You was gonna sweaws," Gavin said all-knowing, giving Brian the same look he'd just given the other two men.

"Eat your meat balls, Gavin," Gus said, handing his child a plastic fork.

"You're going to share that with me, right?" Justin asked, pulling out the free chair beside Brian.

"You don't actually think I can eat all of this do you?" Brian asked, appalled at the idea.

"Just checking," Justin said, grabbing Brian's fork from him.

"Sorry, Justin. If I had known you were coming I would've gotten you some lasagna. I know how much you love it."

"Me too!" Gavin said, staring at Justin for approval.

Justin smiled at the boy. "Your Dad makes the best lasagna doesn't he, Gavin?"

"Mmmmmhmmm," Gavin agreed, his mouth filled with half of a huge meat ball.

"You two haven't arranged for Michael and Ben to show up, have you?" Brian wondered. He knew Ted wouldn't dare to show up for some cheesy goodbye party and Emmett and Drew had moved to New York a couple of years ago.

"Ben's on bed rest with the flu," Gus reminded his father in a sad voice.

"Where's Ted? I didn't see him in his office," Justin observed, changing the subject. Whether or not Brian wanted to admit it, today was an emotional day for him and talking about Ben's most recent illness wouldn't make him feel any better.

"He's out to lunch like everyone else," Brian replied.

"You let them all go to lunch at once?" Justin asked with surprise.

"The staff wouldn't stop congratulating Dad while giving him pitiful looks so he ordered everyone to leave," Gus revealed. "By the way, what are you doing here? Dad said you were spending the day at the gallery because a painting got damaged in a shipment and you were freaking out."

"I was," Justin sighed. "But I was able to salvage the canvas, it was only the frame that was busted. It's all taken care of now. I've just got to meet with the artist and get her final approval on a replacement frame," he explained.

"I don't know how you can do all that and still find time to paint," Gus spoke in awe.

"He's got to now," Brian joked. "He'll be supporting me for the rest of our lives."

"As if your millions won't already being doing that?" Justin asked.

"We made a deal," Brian spoke in reminiscence. Brian pushed the container of ziti so that it was completely in front of Justin. "I'm finished," he told him.

"I's done too," Gavin said, pushing his container away.

"No, you're not." Gus pushed the lunch back in front of his child. "Eat the green beans."

"You need to eat more, too," Justin said, but he took a huge bite of the dish anyway.

"Do you like beans, Gwampa Jus?"

"Yes," Justin lied; he hated green beans. "They make me have good skin and made me big and strong."

Gavin believed every word out of Justin's mouth was gold, so he quickly began eating the vegetable. In the middle of his first bite he told Justin, "Yow white, Gwampa Jus. Dees awe yummy."

Gus shook his head as his son spoke around his mouth full of food. "I think I should have you over for dinner every night, Justin."

"As long as Nick is cooking I'll come," Justin replied, imagining the array of Italian dishes he had yet to try from Gus' chef husband.

"You already have a hard enough time keeping thin, Justin," Brian voiced, completely serious. He took no heed of Justin's scowl. "I told you that your freaky metabolism wouldn't always be around. You hit fifty and it…."

"I'm _not_ fifty!" Justin exclaimed.

Gus laughed. "You're almost fifty."

"At least I'm not sixty," Justin huffed, pinching Brian's leg.

"Trampa and Daddy awe meanies!" Gavin wailed, coming to his Prince's defense.

"You were just saying we were nice," Gus told his son, using a pitifully sad voice.

"Don't be mean to Gwandpa Jus." Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and gave Brian and Gus a look he'd learned from the both of them.

"He made fun of my age too," Brian defended himself to the child. "You always defend him."

Justin snorted. "He likes me better."

"I wuv you the same," Gavin said before sticking a green bean in his mouth.

"Why is it that you call me **Trampa** and Justin is just **Gwampa**?" Brian asked the question that had burned him since Gavin began talking. "You can't say your r's for anything but Trampa."

Gavin shrugged at his grandfather and continued eating.

Justin laughed quietly. "Do you really have to ask, Brian? Some how, even though we've never said anything he just happens to know the name is fitting."

Gus laughed with Justin and gave him a high five.

"You two are dorks," Brian grumbled. "And that name hasn't been fitting for…. Oh god, don't make me say it."

"Like you could actually get anyone else to..." Gus' hand over Justin's mouth stopped his next words.

Justin gave Gus an apologetic look and moved his hand away from his mouth. "Don't feel so bad, Brian. It's your special name."

"I thought you two were supposed to be having this lunch to cheer me up," Brian grumbled.

"I thought there wasn't anything special about today, Dad," Gus taunted.

Brian pouted.

"Don't do that," Justin told his husband, rubbing his hand along his jaw. "It'll only make the wrinkles worse."

Brian gave Justin's arm a hard swat and as he rubbed it he told him, "Don't do that, it'll only make the bruise worse."

"And to think once we ate dessert I was going to give you one last good..." Justin stopped himself and gave Brian a pointed look. "I've got to check and see that you're big and strong too," he opted for.

Gus groaned. "You do realize that I'm sitting right here?"

"Yes, we do," Brian told his son. "And if he can get it up twice we'll be doing it right on this table after you leave with the runt, not just on the desk."

"I'm ordering new furniture," Gus said, appalled.

"Do you think we haven't done it on this table before?" Justin asked boldly.

Brian laughed, glad to have Justin on his side once again. "Or on practically every surface you've ever touched at our home or this office?"

Gus dropped his forkful of ziti. "I hate you two," he mumbled. "I was bothered by your innuendo when you were both mildly attractive, but now that you're so old it's just disgusting."

"Daddy's mean again," Gavin observed.

"Oh, he's not being mean," Justin told the child. "Trampa and me were teasing him and he doesn't like to be teased."

"Anyway, Gus, we barely look older than your husband. He must be disgusting to you too, so I guess you two don't have a good…."

"Dad!" Gus shouted.

Justin and Brian shared evil satisfied grins.

"Are you done?" Gus asked Gavin.

"Yes," Gavin said, happy he didn't have to finish his green beans, even if they would make him as pretty and strong as Justin.

"When you come back, don't bother coming to find me," Brian told Gus. "The door will be locked."

"I'm taking the rest of the day off to buy new furniture, Dad," Gus told Brian.

Gavin hugged and kissed Brian before following his father out of the office.

Brian grinned at Justin. "You don't actually want to fuck in here, do you?"

Justin laughed. "I don't exactly feel like kneeling on this wood floor," he told him. "And I may still be flexible but this table is too low and that new desk of yours looks too high."

Brian stood up and walked over to his office door. He closed the door, locked it and walked back over to Justin, palming his dick through his pants. "Well, you're at the right angle and height if you stay where you are."

Justin wiped his mouth of the ziti and turned around in his chair. He used his teeth to lower Brian's zipper as his finger's unclasped the button on the trousers.

"Fuck, that's hot," Brian groaned.

"You gonna feed me your cock for dessert, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked innocently once Brian's pants were open.

"Yes, Taylor" Brian replied. "You deserve a reward for all your hard work."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Decennium Four**

 

"Where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know. I wrote down the schedule of stuff to do but I can't find it because I can't find my glasses." Justin paced the length of the living room of the suite. "Can you help me look?" he asked frantically.

"Why didn't you bring your contacts again?" Brian asked, not sure whether or not Justin had told him. There was forty years worth of stuff that he'd heard come out of Justin's mouth, so picking out what was important to remember proved to be a bit of a challenge for Brian.

Justin stopped in front of Brian. "You've asked me that twice. I didn't bring them because my hand's been shaking and it's too hard for me to put them in."

Brian wasn't suffering from Alzheimer's. He just had a bit of short-term memory loss every now and then. Justin didn't usually point it out unless he was frustrated or pissed-off. Unluckily for Brian, it seemed that Justin was both of those things. He could hardly believe that Justin would wake up on the wrong side of the bed while they were in Paris. However, Justin's shitty mood since waking up that morning confirmed that it was possible to act like a shit when there was a view of the Eiffel tower out your window.

Brian casually pointed to the table in front of the couch where he sat. "Your notebook is right there and your glasses are on top of it."

Justin gave Brian a small smile of thanks and bent down to retrieve both items. Immediately he felt Brian palming his ass cheeks. "We can't," he said, standing up straight and putting his glasses on.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and brought him close before resuming his exploration of Justin's ever-pert ass. "We can do anything we want," he spoke against the crotch of Justin's slacks.

Justin looked through the notebook as Brian's open mouth caressed his dick through his pants and underwear to see what was next on their agenda. He really wasn't going to dictate their sex life by his sight-seeing schedule, but he enjoyed making Brian work for his ass.

"But if we want to have lunch beside the Eiffel tower, we have to leave now," Justin spoke innocently, backing away from Brian's mouth. He walked through the open balcony doors that led onto the private balcony and waited for Brian to follow him, all the while pretending to read his schedule.

"After all these years you think I'm that easy?" Brian asked a few minutes later.

Justin threw the notebook onto the tile and walked closer to the railing. "You've always been easy when it comes to sex," he replied simply.

Brian stood behind Justin, taking in his husband's profile. The sun shone against Justin's hair, glared off one of the lenses in his glasses and sparkled on his perfectly white teeth. Behind him the sky was a perfect blue and the Eiffel Tower looked so close he was sure they could touch it if they wanted to. The structure was a beautiful backdrop for the most beautiful man Brian had ever seen.

There were days when he couldn't remember Justin not being in his life and failed to pick out the memories when he tried to. There were moments, okay so they probably added up to days at this point, when Brian wanted nothing more than to pack Justin's shit and toss him and his whining, pale ass out the door of their house.

Justin had always been annoying but he grew even more so the older he got. He seemed to have his own opinions that were valid not only because he'd read it in a book or seen it in a PSA but because he had experience. Brian often wondered if Justin had always been so hard-headed and was sure that he couldn't have fallen in love with him if he had been.

Then again, Brian was sure that if Justin hadn't been hard-headed and annoyingly right about a lot of stuff, he probably wouldn't have ever known what it was like to fall in love. The years, the decades of loving Justin far outweighed the hours he loathed his presence and most definitely contributed to the loss of some of his memories.

They were still there, however, and when Brian did recall them, as he did that moment, they still hurt. He'd walked away from them, run from them, swore he'd gotten over them decades before, but the hurt clutched his heart. His most vivid memory of childhood was the simplest of them all.

After misbehaving in church one Sunday, his mother had gotten angry and her stress ignited his father's anger. He'd suffered a particularly bad beating that day but at the time he still had hope. After sitting in his room all day, only being allowed to go out of it to use the bathroom, he looked up at starry night sky through his grubby bedroom window and wished that someone would make 'it' stop hurting.

Brian held himself in contempt for ever acting so completely pathetic. That memory he never shared with anyone verbally. But as it came to the forefront of his mind for no particular reason as he looked at Justin standing on the balcony, he shared it with Justin in another way.

His long arms wrapped around Justin's body and he brought him so close to him, held him so tightly that the memory faded and he once again could only remember his life with Justin. Everything stopped hurting when he had him in his arms. It was stupidly cheesy, but denying his constant need and love for a man he'd spent more of his life with than without was just fucking ridiculous.

"I don't really want to go anywhere today," Justin told Brian. He had felt the tension appear from out of nowhere and it wasn't often that Brian squeezed him with the strength he once possessed. Worriedly he looked into Brian's hazel eyes, trying to gauge what had gone wrong with his game of cat and mouse.

Brian heaved a deep sigh and let the tension release from his body as he smiled at Justin. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," he teased.

Justin sensed the immediate change, the shift that allowed Brian to open back up into their well-rehearsed play. He could be with Brian for another lifetime and still not figure him out; he was sure of that. "Well, a change in plans never hurt anyone."

Brian nodded in agreement. "We don't have to change them, Justin. We just have to think of them differently."

"How's that?" Justin asked as Brian released his hold on him.

Brian sat down in one of the chairs around the outdoor table , patted the top and replied, "This is where I prefer to have my lunch."

Justin cupped his dick through his slacks and massaged it as he walked toward Brian, a sexy smirk gracing his lips. "I'm not too sure a protein shake is enough to keep your hunger sated."

Brian leaned back in his chair as Justin stepped in between his legs and lifted himself so he could sit on the table. He ran his hands down his husband's thighs and forced them apart. "It'll whet my appetite," Brian spoke in a husky tone, his cock hardening in his pants.

"Really?" Justin asked, batting his eyelashes as he leaned back on the table.

"Mmm," Brian answered, the tips of two of his fingers diving between the cheeks of Justin's ass. He pressed them against the thin fabric of Justin's pants and felt the heat from the hole on his fingertips. "I plan on eating this too."

"And if that doesn't satisfy you?" Justin moaned, licking his lips in anticipation.

"I suppose I'll have to contribute and eat that too."

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian, suddenly feeling lost. "You are talking about fucking me and eating your come from my ass, right?" he queried.

Brian laughed softly while he unzipped Justin's pants and tugged them down. "You aren't as bright as you once were, Sunshine."

Justin didn't seem bothered by the remark at all. He lifted his hips so Brian could take off his underwear along with his pants and luxuriated in the feeling of the warm sun hitting his skin. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it beside the table and spread his legs wide. "At least I'm still just as tight," he spoke, moving his ass to the end of the table.

"Somehow, you've managed to defy the laws of physics," Brian agreed, kissing Justin's thigh before hovering his mouth over his cock. "Lucky me."

"Yeah, lucky you," Justin breathed out as Brian took him into his mouth.

The End


End file.
